


TODAY IS THE DAY

by jonnor_chaos



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Harrison Osterfield - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Coming Out, Feelings, Gay, LGBT, Love, M/M, Plot, Siblings, Truth, friends - Freeform, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnor_chaos/pseuds/jonnor_chaos
Summary: It took a whole year to come up (or out) with the perfect gift.





	TODAY IS THE DAY

**Author's Note:**

> So yea, I may have played fast a loose with times and places here but its all in the aid of a perfect gift. Not for me. For someone.... read on and see. Comments welcome. Thanks!

I was awake, but my eyelids were not co-operating. It seemed too early. How much sleep had I actually had? With a considerable effort I managed to roll over and force an eye open to check the clock on my nightstand and…. Shot straight out of bed, startling my girl awake.

“Sorry, darling,” I said quickly, rubbing her soothingly on the shoulder. “But it’s already past 9am and I’m gonna be late.” She didn’t look impressed at being so rudely awoken but fortunately did not yell at me.

Grabbing a pair of jeans from the shelf, I continued to explain, “I can’t be late, not today. It’s really important.”

She looked at me curiously, her head cocked sideways.

“You see, today is the day.” I said to her as I fumbled with the button on the stupid jeans. She just looked at me.

“I mean it,” I said seriously, the button finally done, “I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately and there is absolutely no better day.”

I was meant with a soft huff, probably of disbelief. And who could blame her. She had heard me have this epiphany a few times over the past year. Each time, the day I had declared thee day had ended without any event of significance whatsoever.

“Yea, I know what you’re thinking,” I told her, picking a t-shirt from my cupboard, “but just you wait and see.” Jeans, black t-shirt and jacket on, I made my way out the door and was heading down the stairs when I heard her cough. Turning back I went into the room, over to the bed and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

“Thanks, Tess,” I said, smiling, “you’re a great listener.”

Who needs a therapist, I thought to myself as I made my way downstairs. Dogs are so much better, and they don’t keep office hours.

 

* * *

 

“Someone is looking cheerful.” Harry said I walked into the kitchen.

I smiled and shoved his shoulder playfully. It was good to have him and Sam back home. Even Paddy had missed them while they were away on their holiday.

“Got a good reason to be,” I chimed, pouring some orange juice. “Are mum and dad gone already?”

“Yup,” he replied through a mouthful of cereal. “Left at six.”

“And Padster? Sam?”

Unable to answer with a mouthful of Fruit Loops, Harry just made a sleeping gesture. I nodded.

‘What’s got you so giddy, then?” he asked as I made for the door.

I turned and smiled, feeling a light blush creep into my cheeks, “Today is the day,” I said simply.

He looked at me blankly, “Oh god, not again.”

“Whattya mean?”

“How many times has it been _‘the day'_ since that light bulb went on for you?”

“A few.”

“Exactly.” He said smugly, “And what makes this day any different?”

“It’s a Wednesday,” I replied dramatically, “it’s never happened on a Wednesday before.”

He looked at me judgingly, “You are such a spaz.”

I laughed and shouted goodbye, opening the front door.

“Oh brother dear…” I heard from the kitchen doorway.

I turned to face him, “Yes?”

“Are you not forgetting something?”

I patted my pockets. Wallet, check. Phone, also check. What else was there? I looked at him quizzically.

Shaking his head, Harry took a sip of his tea and pointed. I looked down and saw bare feet.

“Oh, wait,” I said aloud, “those are mine.” And promptly dashed back up the stairs to put on a pair of trainers.

“What a spaz.” I heard behind me.

 

* * *

 

As I walked along the sidewalk, I practiced my whole speech internally. Why, I hear you ask? Well, _because I’m a trained actor, motherfucker_. That’s a joke. Please laugh. I was getting nervous.

PING! I heard my message alert go off and reached for the phone in my pocket.

WING-GIRL : Are you on your way? I don’t know how much more distraction I can come up with here. Mission in jeopardy.

Oh boy, I quickened the pace and typed a hasty response.

TOM : I’m not even one block away. Just five more minutes.

WING-GIRL : Make it 3 minutes Spiderman. The target knows something is up.

I didn’t even type. I just ran. And less than the specified three minutes later, I was ringing the doorbell and trying not to show how out of breath I was. Not even a second went by I swear, before a rather frazzled looking wing-girl opened the door.

“Oh thank goodness,” she said with relief.

“I’m here.”

“Yea I can see that,” she said grabbing me by the arm and pulling me inside.

“The target is in the lounge with the parents,” she said, closing the door, “they have been fully prepared and will probably kill you if you back out now, so… let’s do this.”

 

* * *

 

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, my palms sweaty. Had it always been that hard to breathe?

“Hey,” came a whisper and a backhand across the shoulder, “do not freak out on me again.”

“Ouch!” I whispered back, “I’m not!”

“Good” she said, making her way to the lounge.

“Who was it?” I heard that familiar voice asking.

“See for yourself.”

I walked a little shyly through the doorway, all eyes on me as I stepped into the room, “Hello, everyone.”

He shot up off the chair he had been lounging and immediately took my breath away – I had just got it back.

“Tom.” He said, sounding rather surprised.

“Heya, you div,” I teased playfully, taking in the sight before me. Harrison Osterfield, also known as the target, was particularly unprepared for my visit (as I had hoped) judging by his lack of shoes and wearing a simple t-shirt with grey sweatpants.

“What are you doing…” he began, before changing tac, “Wait a minute, is this why you lot have been acting so strange all morning?” he asked, turning to face his parents and sister.

“Dead giveaway, was it?” his dad asked with a smile.

“Kinda is now yea,” Harrison answered him.

His mother chuckled, “Well to be fair, there are only two actors in this room. The rest of us are just extras.”

Charlotte laughed, “That was punny, mother dear.”

“And you,” he said, rounding on me in mock indignation, “you set this all up?”

“Guilty as charged.”

“Why?”

I feigned shock, “Did you forget? Has Alzheimer’s set in?” I looked at him with a smirk, “It’s your birthday, you div.”

“Oh haha, very funny,” he said with a small smile, “that doesn’t explain what you’re dong here though. I wasn’t expecting you until later. What happened to the PR meeting?”

Scratching my neck, I did my best to look innocent, “Well… I mighta lied about that.”

“Not surprised by that now.” he replied.

“Tom’s here to give you something,” Charlotte told her older brother.

“I am, yea.”

Behind him, I could see the smile on both his parents’ faces. I took a deep breath and went for the plunge.

“So, I spent almost a year trying to come up with the right birthday present for you,” I began, “and I roped in your folks and Charlz to help make it a surprise.”

“A whole year?” he said in disbelief, “there better not be a car parked outside or something, Thomas.”

“It’s much better than a car, my love,” his mom assured him. I nodded.

He looked at me expectantly and a few anxious seconds ticked by.

“Well what is it then?” he blurted out.

That was it. The moment. My whole body was trembling, but my heart was steady and in that moment I was absolutely sure that this was what I wanted.

Stepping forward to close the gap between us, I took one glance at his beaming parents and sister and then reached out, slid my hand lightly along his cheek and kissed the lips of my best friend.

 

* * *

 

It lasted only seconds, but they took forever. I had time to think how soft his lips were, how he tasted of tea and honey. How warm his cheek felt in my hand. It was like the world had melted away.

Then I felt a pressure against my chest and before I knew, the kiss was over and I was met with a very confused Harrison looking directly at me.

“Tom, what the hell…” he stammered, his hand flailing, gesturing between him and I, “what wa…. Why did you…”

“I know.” I told him, gently taking his hand on my own.

He realised then that we were not alone and a look of panic came over him, “Fuck, I mean, sorry… Mum, Dad…. This is…”

His parents looked ready to burst with joy, but they sat calmly on the couch, hands clasped together. “Don’t you mind us,” his mother comforted, “extras in the scene remember.”

His father spoke too, “Listen to Tom, Harrison.”

He looked at me, still bewildered but he had not pulled his hand away, which was a good sign. “I… I don’t understand… what do you mean you know?”

I stood straight and took a small step closer to him, “We’ve been best mates almost our whole lives, and there’s nobody I trust more than you. Please don’t be mad..”

“I… I’m not mad, but please, Tommy?” he asked softly.

“When we were in Hong Kong, I heard you on the phone to Charlotte, after the hot tub.”

“I know that you’re gay.” I said softly, tears in my eyes.

“That was a while year ago, Tom.”

“I know. And I’m sorry I didn’t do this sooner. I was scared and needed to figure things out. But I’ve known for a while now that I want to be more than your friend, Haz.” I confessed as I removed my jacket and passed it gently over to him.

“What is this for?” he asked, I could see his eyes shining too.

“For you.” I explained quietly, “I want you… I want my… boyfriend… to always have something of mine.”

He turned toward his parents, only to find that they – and Charlotte – had quietly left the room.

“Your boyfriend?” he asked softly, a tear coming down his cheek.

I blushed and nodded, “If… I mean…. Do you want to be?”

“Yes.” He whispered as he leaned in and kissed me. “Yes, Thomas, I’ll be your boyfriend.”

I held him closer, and smiled against his lips, “Happy Birthday, Haz.”


End file.
